Summer Love
by Jupiter Water Goddess
Summary: Bella is having flashbacks of the life she had with her mother. What are the cullens to do, and why is she growing distant? And why did she run back to her old life? R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

OK I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT I WISH I DO SOOO THAT'S WHAT IM ASKING SANTA TO GET ME FOR CHRISTMAS THIS YEAR!!! WISH ME LUCK. AND IM NOT A VERY GOOD SPELLER SO IF I MAKE A SMALL MISTAKE FORGIVE ME AND GET OVER IT, BUT IF IT A GAINT, DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW THE HELL I CAME UP WITH THAT MISTAKE THEN LET ME AND I'LL TRY (KEY WORD IS TRY) TO FIX IT!! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!!

We were all sitting around the bon fire listening to Leo play his newest creation, and I had to say it would have been a great song to listen to if Leo hadn't been shit faced. But all and all it was a pretty good night we won the surf championship and were just chilling back, seeing how this would be my last day of the time I spent my last few hours on the most amazing beach in the world. We all lived in Phoenix, but we had created a rival of sort for the summer, we'd come done on the last day of school and stay all summer and just surf and surf and surf and then party. It didn't matter if we were only about three hour from Phoenix we never went into that town all summer. This was the time the six of us had together and we weren't going to waste it.

"Why do you have to leave Izzy? I don't want you to, who going to help me with all my surf move and chase the monster from under my bed? Or what about helping we not be afraid of all the scary thing in the water?" Lily asked me with a sad look on her dainty pale face.

"I know and I don't want to go either Lil-bug, but I have to, I promise that I'll come all the time and we'll call each other."

You see lily or lil-bug as we called her was a 9 year old girl, that was Matthew or Matty as I was allowed to call him, little sister. And that leads to Matthew or Matty like I said before was my best friend and was also my boyfriend, and the person that I was leaning back on.

"Hay, what am I? Chopped liver?", Matty screamed while grapping Lily and tickling her till she has tears rolling down her cheek and grasping for breath.

"No your just my big brother, and you no I love you!! Oh and I love you to Izzy." told her, and it was true she told me all the time.

she adds on when she can breath again.

"I know you love me Lily, couldn't forget it. You tell me it all the time." I

" What the hell?? Are you forgetting something or should me say someone?" ask the twins with a grin, knowing that she loved her twin puppy dogs. Which would have to be Fred and George.(A/N I know there from Harry potter but I couldn't think of any other names )

"Ha-ha, you know for a fact that I love you!!" lily said with a giggle sliding into Fred's lap and putting her little feet into George's lap.

I leaned back and kissed Matty's neck and smiled a sly smile. And yawned a soft little yawn and stretched out putting my arms around his neck and he rapped his arm around my waist.

"I think I'm going to bed, what about you Matty? What to walk me up to the house?" I ask him with a grin and wink.

"I think that would be a great idea sweetie." he said with a wink and wolfish grin.

" Oh you are so bad!!" Fred and George said at the same time.

" You're the bad ones!" I told then with a mock scold all the time laughing as Matty started laugh and nodding at the boys.

" Make sure that Leo get to bed and doesn't jump in the ocean and drown." he said to Fred and George," And do me a favor and make sure that lily gets to bed on time."

"Ha-ha, sure what ever you say mate." they said at the same time, with a evil grin on their faces that was starting to worry me, I didn't like for lily to be around them to much. Not that I was worried that they wouldn't take care of her but, that she would grow up to be a prankster and then I would have someone else to

get out of trouble.

"I mean it boys, in bed soon. Or we don't got surfing tomorrow and will sit in the 'time out chair', and no amount of pouting going to get you out of this." I told them with a little smirk. They hated the 'time out chair', and it was strange to watch two 17 year old boys- men really- sitting in a chair facing the wall and pouting. A very strange thing to watch indeed.

"Fine, don't get your panties in a knot. Damn I worry about you sometime Matty, you not getting laid enough?" Fred or was it George, ask Matty.

"That not your business or your concern." I told them with a grin before adding, "But if you must know he's been in my room every night this week and last week it was his."

"Damn! I can see why your pussy whipped man! I would been to." the twins said at the same time and hi five Matty. God sometime those idiots can he so much dumber than what your think possible.

"Alright, come on you found out about our sex life, now do use a favor and put Lilly to bed and then make sure Leo doesn't drown." and then I turned and walk up the long beach steps that lead to the house, with Matty right behind me.

" I can't believe you just told the twins, Leo and lily that, I me I get that you would tell Raven. You know talk about how good I am in the sack and all that girl shit but to tell them!! That not fair I wanted to tell them, and then you just had to go and ruin it." he said with a pout on his face.

"Ok I'm sorry, you can give them all the juice details later." I told him with a laugh and kissed this pout away. Pull him to the bed and pushing him back so that I was sitting with both my knees on either side of his hips kissing his neck.

"You me so well." he said with a moan, and that when thing started to go black and I felt like I was falling.

"BELLA, BELLA!! Wake up!! Please, please." a high pitched voice screamed in my ear.

_**A/N: OHHH, MY FIRST ATTEMTP AT A CLIFFIE!!! DID I DO GOOD, BAD? LOVE IT HATE IT?? LET MY KNOW, R&R!!! IF YOU HAVE IDEAS THAT WOULD BE GREAT!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR HER CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN THE **

**PLOT AND MY CHARACTERS, ANS THOSE ARE BASED ON MY **

**REAL LIFE FRIENDS, BUT I THINK IM GOING TO DO ANOTHER POLL SO I WOULD LOVE IF YOU WOULD GIVE YOUR OPINION OF IT AND PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU DO NOT I WILL GET BORED AND WILL STOP WRITING AND WE DON'T WANT THAT DO WE?? ANYWAY HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER!!!!**

**^^^^BELLA'S POV^^^^**

When I opened my eye, I was staring into beautiful melted gold eyes, with a look of worry and her shape features were framed by short black that stuck out in all directions. And then I noticed something or rather some people that had slipped from my mind while I was in my 'blast from the past' as the twins would have called, and that got a snort of laugher out of me which cause a big burley bear to bust in to a roar of laughter.

"You are so strange Bella, first you don't care that we're vampires and then you start to hang around with werewolves and now you pass out for no reason and wake up laughing. Damn, you are so strange, and that saying something-" Emmet told me before I cut him off.

"Ok, yeah I get it, I'm weird. I think we all know that by now Emmet ." I told him with a laugh

"Your not weird, Love." said a voice that I was growing to hate, it coddled me to much and I hated that, almost as much as the fact that the voice was also the voice that was become a father figure, what with all his rules and deciding what I can and can't do. Well trust me that was about to stop and stop soon.

"I know that Edward, I was messing with Emmet." I said to him with a soft sigh though I knew I was heard by the seven vampires in this house, and I really did not care as much as I should. But I just don't think I could do it any more, I had put up with so much already and then he wants to act like a father. I was starting to lost what little faith in him I had

and let me tell you there wasn't a lot of it left.

After that last soft sigh thing got quiet very, very quiet. It felt as if the only noise in the room was my calm heart beat and my slow breathing in and out, though that not what I wanted. What I wanted, no what I needed was to be out on the water feeling the sun on my skin and tasting it on my tongue, very time I had ever went out in the sun and I came home that night and lay in bed with Matty he always commented on the way I smelled. He said it was like sunshine and warm summer breezes blowing through the palm trees. And then he take and good sniff pull me closer and I would fall a sleep in is embrace and I always felt safe.

Not that didn't feel safe with Edward. It was just that... I, it didn't feel the same. It felt wrong like I was forcing it to happen or forcing myself to love him and it was getting to hard to pretend that I was happy and in love. It wasn't the same and it never would be.

"Bella sweetie are you ok? You had me worried there for a little while." Esme said to me with her wide caring eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine Esme. Nothing broken I'm not bleeding so I'd say I'm ok." I told her with a smirk.

"Yes I can see that dear." was her reply, I couldn't help thinking that if anything happened with me and Edward, she would be on his side 100% even if it was his fault. I mean she didn't have a problem when he let me the first time and she acted like it was my fault that her family was torn apart and depressed. When were I stand it was Edward's fault, because if he hadn't have left me like that in the first place none of this would be happening.

You see when Edward left me, I went and stayed with some friends in my old town the ones that when I pass out I have flash backs of and I can't help think what if I had stayed and not when back to folks and cliff jumped. Would I still be with Edward or would I be with Matty still sitting on a beach not worrying about anything or anyone like I seem to be doing all the time.

But then I wonder if we would have lasted, I was starting to think we would have and that Edward was failing, he wasn't loving me anymore and I don't think I loved him the same way. My love was the way I loved Emmet or Jasper. But I still believe that Edward loves me as he did before but he's acting to controlling and I couldn't stand it but it didn't seem fair that I break up with him when he still he still had feelings.

"Esme I think I'm going home to lay down." I told he with a small smile

" Wait love and I'll drive you." Edward put in but I shot that idea down quickly.

"No, I want to drive by myself and don't worry about coming over tonight. I be asleep and I don't want you there." I didn't mean to be a bitch but I was tired of dealing with his shit. I was going to go see Jake and there was nothing he could do about it, but before that I had to make a stop at Charlie's and a phone call.

Hopefully Matty would still be up because I was in need of some serious love, because I sure as hell didn't feel it coming from that house. And I also needed to tell Jake that I was leaving for a few days and to have him tell Charlie not to worry. Damn I still can't believe that it's been almost two month without me being with him. I was in some serious need of some sex to, and Matty was the only man that could ever make me scream, and damn did I want to scream.

**THANK YOU FOR READING!! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT BELLA'S OLD LIFE** **AND JACOB BLACK WILL MAKE A SHOWING!! SO DO WE WANT JAKE TO LOVE BELLA OR NOT CUZ I CAN LET YOU RIGHT NOW SHE NOT GOING TO LOVE HIM!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own twilight but I do own Matty and all the other original characters all the plot of this story is all my!!! Hope you enjoy it, please review and I will update sooner!!!**

I drove out to La push to see my werewolf best friend and the rest of the pack of rowdy werewolf teenagers in my new 2011 black Ford mustang that I had been given as a 18 birthday present for my second mom and dad. No, not the Cullen family, I would never let them buy me something like this. No, I got it from Matty's family, you see Matty's dad is a big stock holder in the ford company and knew that I loved mustangs and that I was pining after it since I saw the sketch in in his study.

_**So when I was home with them in Phoenix, Arizona I woke one morning to Matty's arm around me and his dad opening the door to our room and tell us to get up and come downstairs so I, in black and pink plaid extra short, butty shorts and a deep gray black color tank top and Matty in nothing but a pair of boxers all of own close from American Eagle walk down the stairs of the giant house and out to the garage were we heard voice talking and I garbed onto Matty's hand as it began to wonder down back and into my shorts.**_

"_**Stop, now!" I told him with a mock scold in my voice.**_

"_**I can't help it you flaunt that ass in my face and expect me to be a saint and not touch. It's not fair come on just a quickie!" he told me with a smirk on his face.**_

"_**Sweetie there is nothing quick about sex with you once you get started theses no stopping and your parents are down stairs. And as for my short… well I could go and change but that would take longer and I like to tempt you." I shot back at him with my own smirk at my last comment knowing I had just won. **_

_**I walked out of the room he had push me into only to be pulled back in and shoved into to the now closed locked door with Matty kissing me with so much passion I thought I was going to cum right there. But no I wasn't getting off that easily, I felt his fingers slip into the waistband pulling them down to me knees and the felt his hand ripe my thong all the while I was gasping for breath as he continued to kiss me and then I felt a single digit slip into me wet pussy hitting my g-spot on the first time.**_

"_**Say my name now!! " he told me as he shove another finger in to my tight pussy, " I want to hear you scream my name and said that you will never refuse to let me fuck that tight as hell pussy."**_

" _**And if I don't what if I tell you no what will you do then?" I ask him knowing I was playing with fire and loving it.**_

"_**Then I'll just have to spank you, or I could always tie you up and fuck you with one of those toys." he said with a smirk he knew that I hate it when he tied me up he always took to long and I couldn't touch him if I was tied up. But damn those toys were great, they might fell the same as Matty but they got the job done.**_

"_**Ummm… Matty.. Harder.." I panted out to him his fingers were deep inside me as in all his finger but his thumb was inside me and he was starting to fist me.**_

"_**I can't princess, we have to make this fast mom and dad are going to come look for us. And unless you want the old man to watch we got to go now." he told me with a grin.**_

_**Knowing Matty probably wouldn't have mind hid dad to watch and I mean it was the first time we had done it in front of people, we had done it as a dare in front of a couple friends not to mention a video camera. No we had no problem letting people see us like this. We didn't like people to touch and I can tell you from the story about Matty's dad that he was a big toucher and a even bigger sharer. **_

_**But that was before Matty's mom came along. And when she came along every thing changes, I mean every thing changed. They say he went from being a party crazy guy to a love sick puppy in one night. And every time I think about it. I just have to smile because that's what happened with Matty and me. **_

_**All the girls wanted him and all the guy wanted to be him and then her I am little oh me, got the hotter than hell football captain with the kick ass body of his. I still remember that first day but that a story for later, he talking and I have no clue what about. So I respond back with a **_

" _**Fine but you owe me big time I almost let you have your quickie, and now I've got to go in there and talk to your parents when all I want to do is have you screw my brains out." I told him with a grin.**_

" _**As would I princess but we have to go." he told me.**_

_**And on that note we step out of the closet but before I twist the knob I turn and look at him.**_

"_**Are you going to jump me like you just did when I open this door?" I ask with an evil smile paltered on my face and can't help but want to kiss those perfect lips.**_

"_**No. I don't like I will be doing that, because of the simple fact I never get what I want and if I do jump you it will take even longer to get back upstairs and into our bed." he replied with a smirl of his own. And with that being said I was out of the closet and into the garage faster than you could blink, with matty and the way behind me laughing at me. I stepped into the open door to the garage stop and stared. There sitting in Matty's garage was a buetiful sleek, black 2011 mustang, I almost faint when I saw it.**_

But that was then and now I'm sitting in La Push at Jake's small red house, with a group of gaint teenage werewolfs running out to see me. And then I felt a pair of warm strong arms around my waist lifting me up and spinning. I wraped me arms around the warm neck and when he stopped spinning me around I noticed that I was not on the ground. Jake was holding me up, he had let go of my wait and I was only holding on to his neck and I was about a foot off the ground!!

"Damn, Jake you're a giant!! What the hell is in the water here?" I told him with a laugh.

"Nothing Bella, you just so tiny." he whispered in my ear.

" I am not! You are just a gaint freaky werewolf," I told him with an even louder laugh.

"Yes you are, but I'm not going to argue with you." he shot back just as fast as I did.

Then he but me down on the ground laughing when I almost fell. This was the Jake I loved, he was my best friend and big brother in ways that Edward would have never have understood. He always thought that jake was going to hurt me all the time, when in truth _Edwards family _was the one that had hurt me. I mean Jasper attacked me on my birthday, and then they all left me alone. And that almost killed me and not just emotional either, when they left two vampires attacked me. If it hadn't been for the werewolfs I would be drained dry and under a tree stump to hid my body. Yet Jake was the bad one, which just pissed me off . So I had a plan, I was going to have Jake ride home with me and then I was going to pack my close and then I was getting on a plane to Phoneix to see Matty. I had already called and got the OK from Charlie so I was just sitting here explaining everything to Jake and he looking like he couldn't be happier.

He had been telling me for weeks now that I needed to drop Edward and soon, before I got hurt or I was in so deep to deep that I couldn't get out even if I _wanted _to. Which I did, I realy, realy did but I didn't understand till the other day when I catch him going through me things. I caught him going though me text messages, I mean it isn't like I catch him going though my panty drawer, I could have understood that. I mean any teenage boyfriend would do that. But my text messages!! That pissed me off, and then he yelled at because I was talking to Jake.

Which what was I going to do, realy the only smart thing was to get ride of his stupid ass before it was to late. And I'd be damned if it was to late, I mean _his family_ had even told me that I wasn't looking happy, and I wasn't happy at all. I mean I had been forcing myself to not gag when he kissed me or touched me.

I didn't want to be in this hell anymore, it wasn't worth it. Nothing was, I would never put myself through it ever again. I mean, I did love Edward I truly _did love _him. But I couldn't feel that love anymore, all I felt for him is disgust. He's a vampire that won't believe that he isn't soulless, he has to agrue about that all the time. He also left the his mate, the one he was going to be with forever. That was when all the love I felt for him slipped away, afterwards I mean. you I realy don't know why I was all drepressed I think it was it was because that was what every one was expecting of me. You know the sad, upset dumped girlfriend, when all I realy wanted to do was go home.

If anything Edward breaking up with me showed that no matter what I always had someone that would love me for me and nothing more and nothing less. So here I am today sitting on a plane to Phoniex happy as I have ever been. It had had been to long since I was last here and I was starting to forget what it felt like to fell the sun in your long blonde hair.

That was another thing that had change when I was planning on going to Forks. Charlie had only had only ever seen me with brown hair, when I was a child my hair had been a deep brown color. But, when I turned about 5 my hair color started to brighten and lighten, it was a almost a white blonde when it was through. I have also changed me eye color when I was that age it when from a brown to a cat shade of green, pure green no other color in them. So like I was saying I was on the way to Phoniex with the old me, no not the old me the _real _me, and I'd be damned if I was ever going to change for anybody ever again.

That was my new motto, this is me don't like it you can go fuck in a river. Yeah, I liked the sound of that, and it was true and real and I wanted me life to be like that. But it was like everthing else if I wanted some thing I was going to have to do it.

The plane was landing now so I stepped off the plane and looked around for my ride and there he was sitting on the hood of his car, looking around for me.

"Hey" I whispered to im from behind.

"Hey yourself." he said to me soflty, reaching around and pulling me into his strong protective arms.

" That's for coming and getting me from the airport, but you didn't have to I could've caught cab." I told him back just above a whipser.

" I wanted to, it's been almost two months since I've seen you. And your phone calls are great don't get me wrong but I'm glad to have you back in my arms. No matter how long it is this time."

"What if I told you that I was here to stay, I mean realy here to stay. Finsh high school, go to college, live here. The whole thing. What would you say?"

"I would say that it is a wonderful idea and I wish that you thought about it and that you chosse it. Because I din't know if I can live without you anymore." he told me in a soft hushed tone nuzzling my hair with his nose.

" But there is one thing, well there actualy two but one that has to be delt with now." I told him with a sly smug smirk on my face.

"What is it Izzy?" he asked me.

"Well you see I have a slight problem, I have no where to live." I said and almost laugh at his expression.

"That what you had me worried over?" he asked with a ' are you stupid' look on this face.

" Yeah, but theres another thing I have a problem with." I told him with a very serious look.

"And what would that be my sweet?" he asked me with a adorable look, his head was cocked to the side and he was staring at me with his big blue eyes that were framed by thinck dark brown eyelashes.

"I have been standing in front of you for like twenty minutuces and you still have yet to kiss me."

" Oh, I have I wanted to but for how long it's been I'm afraid that if I get started I won't be able quick, and you know that will lead to." and as if to prove his point the bloody bastered winked at me.

And with that though he step onto the street and I front of me to grin and then grab hold of me hand, and pulled me towards the passanger seat of the car.

"Oh, and sweetie that better be a wig, because if that brown doesn't come off I'm going to make an appiontment to get it changed, and soon." he told me with a serious look.

I had to laugh, pulling out me combat from my purse and pulling out my brown contacts to see my bright green eyes, and then thew them to the ground. Then I grand hold of the front of my head and pulled it off letting my almost white hair pull to the small of my back with a shake of my head.

"Better?" I asked him with a grin and pulling him in with a kiss.

"Much better." he said panting after we broke apart.

"Then come on, we better get home. I have some major shopping to do." I told him, "And I'm going to need your help."

"And what ever could you ever ned my help with, other than carrying your bags." hhe told me with a laugh that was cut short when I leaned up and blew in his ear as I whispered

"Victoria Secret." I told him with a laugh when he let out a groan.

"Well, then what the hell are we doing here?" he asked me.

"I don't know, I could ask you the same thing."

**(A/N I was going to stop here but I thought I better go on.)**

****

So we made it to the mall in record time, and were sitting in the Pac Sun there looking for me a new bikkine so I could go surfing later today and had settled on a hot pink, neon blue and pure white Roxy that match my new surf board.

"Oh my gosh! Luna is that realy you? I have missed you so much girl." said a raven hair girl with a emo bangs hair cut.

"Rave is that you bitch?" I said with a laugh

"Hell yeah, ho!" she shot right back at me with a laugh of her own.

" It is you and I love the hair by the way." I told of her.

"Thanks, my best friend though it would look hot, and of course like always she was right." she retorted with a wink.

"Yeah, that soundes like her." I told her with a laugh and wink of my own.

"Well what the hell are you doing here?"

And so I started to tell her the story, all the story other than the part about the Cullen being vampires, and Jake and the pack being shape shifers, and she just sat there and listened to me rant and rave about how much I had started to hate the Cullen. But most of all of all how I hated that Edward was so controlling and being a bitchy little girl.

"So your telling me _you,_ Miss- you-tell-me-what-to-do-and-I-don't-want-to-I'll-kick-your-ass Luna, put up with that??" She asked with a what the fuck have I missed look on her face.

"Yeah, hard to believe isn't." I told her, it was a question I _knew_ it was.

There had never been a time that I did something I didn't want to do it. I mean I didn't even do what my mother told me to do. And then we got talking about my life with Charlie and ravwn wanted more details about the cullens, like were they were so she could go kick alices ass for what she was making me wear all the time and then that opened the flood gate on the pint up emotions I had ben hid that had built up till I couldn't do it anymore.

So of course that ended in a other rant and rave about what a stupid controlling prick thst Edward was and what a bitch roselie was to me and then all the other things like that jasper attacking me at me birthday (I said that he was not right in the head) and emment only thing of me a something to laugh at, or alice and her stupid shopping trip.

Oh how I hated those shopping trips, and not because I hated shopping I didn't and my closet at the house showed at, I just hated being drug into stores that I wouldn't normaly go into and buy things that I would never in a million years wear and she didn't even care! All I was to her was a life sized Barbie doll, never more than that.

"Luna, you know I love you right? She asked

"Yeah, what up bitch?" I asked with a smirk while she glared at me,but we both knew I didn't mean anything by it ,it was just how we talked to each other.

"Well I just thought that you should know that I want to be the maid of honr at yours and Matt wedding, I am aren't I?"

"You know, I'd have to get a ring first, but yeah you can, you know you are!" I told her while stopping and hugged her.

"Yeah, just don't be a stupid ho and make mt life hell, when it comes time, ok?" she told me with a laugh.

This was the reson I fealt so at home with the people here they knew the true me and didn't have a problem with it where _some people_ would freak it and never let me out of there site, and I couldn't do that. I mean damn I surf in the summer in the winter I snowbaord, and all year I drag race.

There was no holding me back but wen I was in Forks I was and I can't blame all of that on the Cullens, as much as I would like to, I did let it happen. I could have stopped it and showed my true colers as they say.

But I have to rember that it's not all me fault either, _they_ played a major role in this play we call life, and I played right into a role that I didn't fit into or play well.

But that was beside the point I was trying to make, as I told Raven before while we where talking about the Cullens they didn't know the real me and then I realize that no matter how much I wish things were different they wren't going to be so I shock my hairout and decision to get on with my life and be happy. But there were people that had other ideas and they weren't going to let me go so easily.

**YAY I FINISH CHAPTER 3!! I WOULD HAVE HAD IT UP SOONER BUT I HAD PROBLEMS WITH MY LABTOP AND I LOST EVRYTHING I HAD WRITTEN. WHICH SUCKS CUZ NOT ONLY DID IT HAVE THE NEXT 2 CHAPTES BUT ALSO A ENGHISH REPORT THAT I HAD TO HAD TO IT UP AGAIN!! SO THANX FOR READING AND PLEAZZZ REVIEW!! IT NAKES ME SO HAPPY! **


	4. Chapter 4

Summer Love Chapter 4

BY: Jupiter Water Goddess

**OK, SO I WAS SITTING IN CLASS WITH MY BEST FRIENDS AND ONE OF MY FRIENDS JUST BROKE UP WITH HER BOYFRIEND AND WE MAKE A DECISION TO HAVE A GIRLS NIGHT OUT AND HER BOYFRIEND WOULDN'T LEAVE HER ALONE SO WE DID WHAT I WHAT RAVEN DID WHEN SHE WAS TALKING TO ALICE AND THEN I GOT INSPIRED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER!! **

**SO I DEDICATE THIS STORY TO ADAM AND EMILY, ADAM GO SUCK A BIG TOE, EMILY YOU COULD DO SO MUCH BETTER!! **

* * *

Ok, so Raven and I had just walked out of Pac Sun, and walked into Hollister when my phone rang**;** I looked at my caller ID and it read _Alice. _I groaned and placed the end button placing the phone to my ear when I heard the chime of the voice mail. (_Voice mail in)_

"_Bella where are you? Edward and the family are worried and Charlie and Jacob Black are not telling us anything, Bella you have to come home now. Edward is not happy, Bella. He's threatening to come and get you and bring you back to Forks._

"Why that bitch! I can't believe that she just told me that!" I yell, as Raven listened to the voice mail with a look of pure hate on her face.

"What the hell does she mean when she said 'Edward is not happy' like he's your master or something!" she screamed back at me, "Then what was that about dragging you back to Forks."

"I don't know and I don't care, Raven. I want to find myself the sexiest outfit in this mall and I'm going to wear it for Matty and then I am going to have fun making him want to pull it off me." I said with a sly smirk.

"I know that look, what have you got up that tiny baby blue thong of yours?" she asked with a smile

"I was just thinking that you know Jake told me to send pictures and I think that it would be best if I sent him so some pictures of not only that outfit but also some of those pictures Matty and I posedfor." I told Raven with a laugh.

"You know, I couldn't agree more, but are you going to tell Matt or are you going to keep it to yourself?" she asked me.

"I think I'm going to keep this to myself if I can to help it, I don't want him to worry about it if I can avoid it. He has enough to deal with at work."

"I know what you mean, there are times when he came home looking like shit; like he had been beaten to a pulp and all he would do was check on you, because he'd been away and thought you would've been mad."

"Is that why when after a few phone calls he was gasping for breath, or was so tired he'd fallasleep when he called me?" I asked her with a look that said don't fuck with me, I want to know what the hell is going on.

"Ok, Luna but you didn't hear this from me, but yeah that's why. Whatever those secret mission**s **the military has him doing, he comes home tired and worried about you."

"Well, all the worrying part, there's nothing new about that one, and I hate that he comes home tired but again it's nothing new. What worries me is that he comes home bloody and beaten. I mean I knew this was what he was getting himself into when he signed up for, and I expected this and supported it." I told her meaning every word, I _had_ expected this and I _had_ supported his decision.

And like I told him, it didn't mean that it didn't scare the hell out of me every time he left home**, **but that also didn't mean that I didn't want him to do what made him happy and what he loved to do. Plus, he was good at it; he was just like his uncle**;** he had the focus and the control to do this job.

The job he was so good at**,** was being a sniper. You know the guy that could kill you with one shot and you never knew is he was there until it was too late.

That is another story and I don't feel like getting into it, but I _will_ tell you that when he made the decision; he did talk to me about it and asked what I thought. That was another thing that _Edward _and Matty differed in.

_Edward _would have decided on it without talking to me first and just expect me to go along with it. Matty talked things through with me and consideredmy input along with my concerns, and he made a decision knowing that I loved him and that I would support him in anything he did, because he would do the same for me.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but doesn't that worry you, or scare you or something? I mean I know you've been on this wagon longer than I have been, but it has to do something to you." Raven told me with a look of fright on her face.

"Of course it scares me! Scares the hell out of me, every time he leaves. But you can't let that get to you, you have to trust that they know what they're doing and won't get cocky and get hurt." I told her with a sympathetic look

"Yeah, I guess you're right." she muttered looking down.

"Why all the questions?" I asked her with a look and a grin.

"Oh, no reason. Why would you think that I liked someone, because I don't. And I really don't like Leo, what would give you that idea." she rambled out and started to walk at a faster pace than before.

"I never said I thought you liked Leo, but with that speech, I'm starting to think differently. So spill everything, I want to know when it all started." I said jumping up and down when I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Hello, sweetie. How was your shopping?" I heard a voice whisper in my ear.

"um! It was ok, I missed you though, and I still haven't got my panties, or my bras." I told Matty tilting back and pecking his lips.

"Let**'**s not forget the thongs!" Raven cut in with a**n**innocent look.

"Oh, why don't you go suck a popsicle." I say with a smirk. I knew who's popsicle she wanted to suck **(A/N wink, wink) **

"Shut your mouth!" she told me with her best scolding voice.

"Ha-ha, you know that you love it when I talk dirty." I whispered to her with a grin.

"No, way! That's all Matt, he the one that loves that potty mouth!" she yelled at me.

"Only when she's screaming my name." Matty put his two-cents in, grinning the whole time.

* * *

*******. (**A/N THERE IS A LOT OF CUSSING IN THE NEXT LINES!!)**

* * *

I continued to shop with Raven as Matty had gone off and was nowhere to be found. We were still in Hollister trying on different outfits, so you can image my surprise when I opened my dressing room door to show Raven the cute shorts and top I planned to buy**,** there stood Raven my cell phone in hand and she was talking**…** no yelling into it

"Why you little bitch! Leave her the fuck alone, she doesn't want to talk to you or your fucked up in the head brother, sorry stupid ass!"

She was silent for a moment-listening. I was wondering what Alice was saying to her, and then my thoughts were interrupted when Raven started to yell again… at this rate we were going to get kicked out of the mall for disturbing the peace!

"Who am I? I'm her _BEST FRIEND_ that**'s** who I am you fucking cunt! You need go in a fuck in a river, if you think she's _your_ Best Friend**!**" and with that she slammed my cell down on the table after she hung up.

"_Go fuck in a river' _really? Is that all you can could come up with?" I teased

"Fuck no, but I couldn't say too much. Yet." she added with a smug smile.

"Come on, we have some serious shopping to do." I told her pulling on her arm till she came.

"Wait, I still want to look here!" she shouted out in a nervous voice.

"Ok, you look here, and I'll go find Matty and then we can all go shopping together." I told her with a smile, which quickly turned into a frown at her next comment.

"No, you have to help me pick out something! I don't know what to wear and I'm going to ask Leo if he wants to go to the movies with me." she blurted out, looking around.

"Okay, whatever you say Ra-Ra."

Okay, things are getting weirder and weirder by the minute, but what was new there. That was just the way life worked out with me. I was just glad that Leo and Raven were finally getting together, I mean it was plain to see that they like each other, hell they had been flirting since they knew what flirting was!

"Thank god!" I heard Raven mutter under her breath. Yeah things were weird, and they weren't about to let up either.

* * *

We had just stepped out of Hollister after Raven got a text, she was so ready to leave she just about walked out of the store without paying for her clothes, when I spotted Matty walking up to us.

"Hey." he said as I jumped up to hug him.

"Hey, yourself." I told him kissing his cheek.

"Ha-ha, come on we still have to find those 'things' at Victoria's Secret." Raven said pulling on my arm to get me away from Matty.

"Hey, I thought that I got to help?" Matty yelled after us.

"You snooze, you lose! Later." she told him and then we took off running into the store.

"Ok, I think we lost him!" I said in-between laughing my ass off and trying not to fall on it.

**"**Yeah, I think you're right." she said as she walked over to a pair of matching bra and panty sets that were in her size or mine it was to hard to tell. She was moving around too fast and throwing too many things at me. But one caught my eye; it was black silk and lace and had a pink bow on the front. Matty would love it, I was so getting it.

"So how far have you gone with Leo?" I said with a knowing smile.

"What makes you think that it's Leo, and why would you think that we've done anything?" she ask me not meeting me eyes

"Well I hope it's Leo, A.) considering he has been in love with you since like, oh I don't know first grade. B.) you know the rule. No sleeping with him until your BFF A.K.A _me_gives you the ok and let us not forget C.) You would only were pink bows for Leo." I took a deep breath after my speech and I have to say I was very proud of myself for it being almost exactly like the one that she told me when I started seeing Matty.

"Ok, so it's Leo, but how do you know that I've slept with him?" she asked me, turning red. Aw it was so sweet that she was embarrassed about this!

"Of course I acted the same way with Matty, and well Leo told Matty and I knew something was up, so I made Matty tell me what was going on."

"Damn it! I' going to kill-"

"No, you're not killing Matty. But you can maim him as long as it's not a body part that I like." I said the last part with a wink so she knew which 'parts' I was talking about.

"Oh hell no! There isno way I would go near that part of his body with a ten-foot pole." she said with a laugh and a shake of her long black hair.

"Good, cause that's mine and I've all but tattooed it on his dick." I said with a smug grin and a wink.

"Damn, girl when you said you had him whipped you weren't lying. How'd you do it?"

"Why? you want to know, you going to train Leo?"

"No, I'm serious! I want to know, I know for a fact that Matty would never cheat or lie to you." she says to me before adding," I want that with Leo."

"Is _that_ what you've been worrying about all of these years?" a deep voice questioned Raven.

Spinning around we saw a man with blonde hair and a golden tan, towering over Raven and me, he was about 6'2**" **height and all muscle; it was Leo the lion. I slipped away to give them the time they needed.

"What are you doing out here?" Matty asked me hooking his arms around my waist.

"Leo and Raven are talking. I thought I'd give them some space, they may need it and probably the dressing room too." that got a laugh out of Matty and caused him to tighten his hold on around my waist.

"Come on, we need to get going. Leo drove so Raven has a way to of getting home. Don't worry"

"You know me so well." I said leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"Well I do try." he said as we started to walk out to the garage to where he parked his car earlier.

"So, where were you when Raven and I went shopping?"

"Oh, I had some errands to run and didn't think you would want to be dragged along. Sorry did you want me to stay?"

"No it's fine. I was just wondering- you were there one minute and then next thing I knew you were gone. I didn't know if something had happened." I told him with a small smile.

"No everything is fine, don't you worry about it."

"Ok whatever you say Matty."

'Really? I'm going to have to remember this day forever." he said smugly.

"Like anyone would believe you." I told him, while brushing my finger over the back of his hand that was sitting on the gear shift, making him jump as I put more pressure on his hand causing himto pull off the road onto the shoulder and attack my lips with his.

I didn't think about it, I just pulled him into the back seat, the whole while trying to get his shirt off the top of his head.

Then I heard something; a cell phone ringing. It had spoiled ours and other couples fun for as long as I could remember**…** I had killed a lot of cells for this reason.

I reached down to grab it and as I did I looked at my caller I.D. I sighed

I slide the bar on the bottom of my I phone to talk.

"Hello?"

I WANT TO THANK MY WONDERFUL BETA I COULDN'T SOUND SO REAL AND PROFESSIONAL WITHOUT HER HELP!!! YOU ARE A LIFE SAVER!!


	5. Chapter 5

S**UMMER LOVE**

**BY: JUPITER WATER GODDESS**

**A/N: I DO ****NOT**** OWN TWILIGHT, ONLY THE ONES THAT **_**I **_**CAME UP WITH!**

I was still staring at the phone that sat in my hand, I couldn't get over what I had just heard with my own two ears. The Cullen's had been to La Push and had almost crossed the boundary line to speak with Jake and Sam. About me no less. I was still in shock from hearing that, but I suppose that Edward couldn't do without this stupid human and Alice couldn't do without playing Barbie Bella.

"What's the matter baby, you've been staring at that phone all the way home what did they have to say?" Matty asked me as me drove down the drive to the house we had shared since before I could remember.

" It's nothing Matty I can take care of it." at this I almost laughed because it was true, I could take care of this I knew I could. I also knew that Matty and my fiends were there for me weather that be for support or guidance, they were there. To bad I didn't know that I would have to take care of things sooner than I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Summer Love

By: Jupiter Water Goddess

_I want to thank those that review, they let me know that someone is listening to what I have to say so I send thank and lot of love to:_

_Nikel's lover_

_And_

_Angel JJK_

_Thank you for reading! Please R&R_

Bella point of view:

I was having the time of my life. Matty and I had been together in everything we did. However, Matty leave was getting less and less, which meant that means we were going to have less and less together.

"What am I going to do while you're away? I'm going to waste away in this room pining after you!" I told Matty with mock horror in my voice.

"You'll be fine. You have Raven and all your other friends." he told me with a laugh.

"But I won't have you, and you know this is your own fault."

"And how my kitten do you figure that?"

"Well you spoiled me, of course!"

"But I still don't understand how spoiling you, would cause this!"

"Men! Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Yes that would be very nice!" him saying this was paired with puppy dog eyes and a quick peck on the lips.

"Fine. You have spoiled me with you always being here, I have never been this far away from you. Not to mention that you have one the most deadly jobs I can thing of why would I not be worried out of my mind!" at the end I was caught between a broken sob and an angry growl. How could he be so stupid?

Then with that thought, I was in a pair of strong arms and I did not want to let go for fear of losing him.

"I'm going to be fine; nothing is going to keep me away from you. You are my everything; you always have been and always will be! Therefore, I am going to go and do my job and I want you to do what you always do. Besides I think the kids are starting to miss you." the last part he pecked my lips and smirked.

He knew he had me when he said that, I was a sucker for those kids. Then he stood up and picked his pack up from the floor where it rested and started to walk out the door, but I grabbed a hold of his left hand and pulled him onto the bed.

"When do _have_ to leave for the base?"

"About thirty minutes, why you want to do something?"

"Yeah, I want you to come here and convince me that I should let you go."

"I think I can do that."

'_Oh hell insert sexy smug smirk here!_' Was all I could think as he leaned down and planted hot open mouth kisses on my neck training them down to my collarbone and sucking.

Damn I was going to have a hickey that I was going to have to try to cover up in the morning, but I was going to love the reminder I would have from this night.

"Shirt off now!" I told him pulling him up from my shoulder to pull his shirt off and pull him to me, kissing his lips with force.

"Now it's your turn." and my shirt was thrown to the floor with his, starting the fairly large pile of clothes that would soon be there.

"Hum, looks like your not wearing a bra. Why would that be? I wonder."

He was leering at me with a wolfish grin on his face, he knew why. I was a habit; whenever he left, I never wore a bra it took to long to get off, even if it did look quite nice.

"You know why. I never wear one when you have to leave out. It saves time and energy!" I shout back with a cheeky grin.

"I love you."

"Love you too Matty, always have always will!"

Then Matty held me in his strong arms until I fell asleep and then he kissed my brow and covered me with a blanket that had been resting on the foot of the bed. Then he took a quick step back and just stared at me for awhile, I could feel his eyes skim me from the top of my head to the tips on the nailed toes.

Matty picked up his black army duffel bag slung it over and walked out of the open door of our bedroom. He stopped at the door jam turning around and staring at me once again, then turning sharply on his heels to walk out the door.

The whole time I was sending a silent prayer to the man upstairs and what ever other person I thought might have some influence in Matty and his teams fate on this mission.

_And then he was gone_

_Bet you thought there was going to be a lemon! Well guess wrong you dirty minded people! ;) Lol don't worry I plan on writing a lemon but not just yet, besides I don't think a lemon that only last like 15 mins would be the best! ;P_

_Anyway I want people that read to start reviewing or I'm not going to update so go press that button right.._

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_Here!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Please read! Ok, I have decided to do Relay For Life again. This will be my second year and Relay is all new. You can donate on line and help support this great cause. I'm not trying to get any of you to donate or to send me money. But I would like to let everyone that sees my page or reads my story to know that Relay is about to start up for the year, and I would love if you would look into the teams in your area. Even start your own team with friends or co-workers. If you don't know anyone that has a team and would like to send a donation to me for this amazing cause, please, please, email me and I will send you back an email that will give you all the info. Once again, I'm not asking for money. I just want to let everyone know that there is an amazing thing going on and I don't want anyone to miss a chance to help cure cancer. **

**-Thanks,**

**Sidney (Jupiter Water Goddess)**

P.S. I have the next chapter of I want A Cowboy, ready to go up. J


End file.
